


First Impressions

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: It's your first day as a paralegal at the Manhattan DA's office. You want to make a good first impression, but it seems that the SVU boys seem to have made their own first impressions!





	

 

You pushed past a gaggle of interns, who were scrambling over a high profile case, as you made your way to the DA’s office. It was your first day and you were late. It was making you feel irritable because it wasn’t the first impression you had planned to make. As you stood in front of your dresser this morning, pulling on your favorite outfit and brushing back your hair, you day-dreamed about what your first day at your new job as a paralegal in Manhattan’s District Attorney’s office would be like. You wanted to be a lawyer and this was your way into law school.

Things had started out so well that morning, you’d left your studio apartment in Brooklyn Heights with ample time to walk to work across the Brooklyn Bridge. You grabbed a coffee from a cart outside your apartment.

“Morning! Here is your coffee. Might I say, you look radiant today. Ready for you first day at work?”

You’d become fast friends with the vendor and he now knew your order, often having it ready for you before you’d even had a chance to open your mouth.

“Thank you, Kapil! I’m going to need this.” You smiled at him warmly before setting off towards the Bridge, feeling thankful that your journey to work provided such a wonderful view.

Halfway across the bridge, your sense of wonder had been put to the test. Your coffee had been knocked out of your hands, your heel had gotten caught in the gaps in the bridge and you’d needed the help of a kind stranger to free yourself. To top things off, it has suddenly started to rain, not a lot, but enough to ruin your immaculately put together persona for a stunning first impression.

Running uncomfortably late, you hurried through the hallways of Hogan Place, reaching the elevator doors as they began to close. No! You absolutely did not have the patience to withstand another delay to get to your meeting, so you did the only thing a sane person would do, you pushed your hand into the gap of the closing doors.

“Son of a …” you stopped yourself from uttering anything further as the doors tried to close firmly on your hand, eventually releasing the vice grip and relinquishing a path into the small box.

You slid in and collapsed against a corner as the doors closed once more. Heaving a sigh of relief and pain, you turned to press the button to your floor, only to see that it was already alight. Which could only mean one thing…

“Are you alright ma’am?” came a concerned voice, laced with a thick Staten Island accent.

Reluctantly, you focused your gaze on the other side of the elevator to see a tall, thin, blonde-ish man with kind eyes. He was looking at you with great concern but your patience had been worn thin, and embarrassment had hit you with full force, so you heard only one word from his question…

“Ma’am?” you asked incredulously. “Did you just call me ma’am?”

You had definitely caught him off guard with your response.

“I’m sorry, my ma always told me I should be polite to strange women. Of course, all the strange women she introduced to me to were ancient. Forgive me?”

All this was said in such a playful yet genuine manner. How on earth could you refuse that sunshine smile and the crinkle around his eyes that revealed the sincerity of his words? You nodded silently.

He stuck out his hand.

“I’m Detective Carisi, Detective Dominick Carisi Jr. But you can call me Sonny.”

Before you could respond, the elevator binged and the doors opened at lightening speed. This was your floor … and you were late!

“I’m sorry … I’m late …  nice to meet you, detective,” you yelled behind you as you rushed out of the open doors.

 

* * *

 

You made it down the hall, skidding to a halt outside the DA’s office. His secretary, Donna, was sitting outside and you looked at her beseechingly for help.

“Don’t worry, young lady, he isn’t in there. So technically you’re not late.”

It was like she could read your thoughts. You took a minute to straighten yourself out using the reflection of the DA’s glass paned office, before taking a seat and a deep breath to slow your thumping heart.

Just as you’d started to relax, the DA showed up, making you jump to your feet.

“Donna! I need the paperwork for the Carter case please.” He caught sight of you waiting in the corner. “Oh and get Kevin down here to take care of her.” He jerked his thumb in your direction.

So much for a good first impression.

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin sauntered over. He was in his early 30s, smartly dressed, dark hair and handsome striking features. Here was a man who knew what he was doing, pity he would be an asshole about showing off his authority.  
  
“Hi, I’m Kevin,” he shook your hand firmly. “I’m responsible for all the paralegals here in the DA’s office. Welcome. You will be assigned to an attorney and your job will be to assist said attorney. You will be at his beck and call at all hours. If your lawyer isn’t happy, you don’t have much of a future here.”  
  
Kevin was speaking rapidly, barely stopping long enough to take a breath, let alone for you to interrupt with questions. And, oh boy, did you have questions! Kevin had been walking and talking, and you’d followed obediently, practically colliding with him when he stopped short at someone’s desk.  
  
“This is Carmen,” he said motioning to a beautiful, slender and stylish woman.  
  
Carmen gave Kevin a withering look before turning to you with a kind smile.  
  
“I’m ADA Rafael Barba’s assistant. You’ll be working with him.  And just so you know, he isn’t as bad as people say he is.”

Wait, what was that supposed to mean?

Upon seeing the frightened look on your face, Carmen correctly guessed that Kevin had neglected to give you any details to whose service you had been assigned to.

“You’re a real piece of work, Kevin!” Carmen yelled at his back before turning back to you. “Don’t worry my dear, let’s introduce you to Mr. Barba. I dare say he could use your help right about now.”

 

* * *

 

Carmen led you into the rather grand office, in the center was a large round mahogany  table, scattered with open files and boxes full of more files. In fact, the room was filled with files galore.  
  
Upon first glance, you noticed a tall, dark handsome man sitting neatly at the table. He sat in a bolt upright position, like he had been trained from an early age that this was the only acceptable way to be. His concentration was focused on a laptop in front of him until he became aware of your entrance. As your eyes met, this expression stayed serious but you could see the twinkle in his eye and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. A military man, if ever you saw one.  
  
Carmen pushed you towards a large desk at one end of the room. Ahhh, this must be the infamous Mr. Barba, you thought. In a large leather chair sat a distinguished Cuban man, who looked extremely harassed. He was impeccably dressed, well he would have been, but at this moment in time, he had taken apart his professional persona in favor of comfort for delving into the sea of research that surrounded him. His suit jacket was draped neatly on a chair, his tie hung loosely around his neck, collar button undone and his sleeves rolled up, revealing his tanned forearms.

“Mr. Barba?” Carmen called gently..

“Carmen, what did I say about interruptions?” Barba said sharply.

“I’m sorry, but thought you should meet your new paralegal. Maybe she could help you out?”

Mr. Barba looked directly at you, his green eyes seemed to be forever changing, you couldn’t quite put your finger on their shade, somewhere between emerald green and peridot? What you were certain of was their laser focus; the intensity of his gaze made you slightly uncomfortable. You could see why people seemed to be frightened of him, he had an air of authority and a razor sharp tongue which he wouldn’t hesitate to use to cut you down. But there was something more, behind that barrier he had created, you suspected that there was a huge depth of emotion he hid behind that abrasive personality.

As you wondered why a successful man, such as ADA Rafael Barba needed to hide himself away, you realized that he was talking to you.

“Have you worked at a DA’s office before?” Barba asked.

“No … sir,” you hesitated. What should you call him?

A hint of a smirk crossed his lips and you found yourself going red, regretting your choice of words.

Without any warning an image flashed across your mind.

 

_You and Barba are alone in his office. For some reason you are sitting in a chair in the middle of of the room. He stands before you, slowly removing his jacket. You notice his tie is missing. As you reach out to bring this to his attention, you realize you can’t move your arm…arms. Twisting around in the chair, you see that your arms are tied behind your back, with Barba’s missing tie. There was no mistaking that bright pink that matched Barba’s suspenders. You hear a snapping sound and turn back to see Barba removing said suspenders…_

 

“Do you have any experience?” Barba asked.

“Excuse me?” you stuttered.

“Do you have any previous work experience?” he repeated, a little patronizingly.

“I have a certification from the NFPA and a bachelor’s degree in political sciences,” you said evasively.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

You flushed again and shook your head.

“How about you start with some research?”

“Sure, I can do that!” you said enthusiastically. “Thank you, Mr. Barba.”

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, you heard a loud snort coming from behind you. When you turned around, you recognize the tall, gangly detective from the elevator sprawled across the sofa.

Barba sighed dramatically, “This is Detective Carisi.”

Carisi jumped up off the sofa, he was surprisingly graceful for someone whose limbs seemed to be all over the place.

“Hey! Remember me?” Carisi was in front of you before you could blink.

“How could I forget? Detective Sonny, right?” You held out your hand in greeting. “Sorry for running off earlier.”

Rather than shaking it, Carisi held your hand gently.

 

_Detective Carisi lifts your hand to his lips and kisses it gently. He looks up at you, locking your eyes with his dazzling blues. He plants butterfly kisses along your arm, in the crook of your elbow, inching ever closer to your face. When he finally reaches your lips, your eyes flutter shut, enabling you to feel all those delicious sensations his lips provide._

 

“Hope your hand didn’t suffer too much from the elevator’s wrath,” his voice floated through your subconscious and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

You couldn’t help but blush again. What was happening today?

Your thoughts were interrupted again by a chuckle coming from Mr. ‘strong and silent,’ as you had dubbed him in your mind.

“Carisi, you need to work on your flirting. Seems like she has already run from you once today.”

You turned to face the voice, smiling.

“Sergeant Mike Dodds,” Dodds held out his hand.

Shyly, you removed your hand from Carisi’s and took Dodds’ hand. Well, you used the phrase loosely, seeing has your hand was completely eclipsed by his. His grasp was firm, but gentle, you could feel the calluses on his hands. You couldn’t help but notice his bicep bulging against his shirt sleeve as he flexed his arm. You determined that ‘strong and silent’ had a sense of humor and definitely worked out.

 

_Your eyes wander from a discarded sweatshirt on the floor to the man in front of you. He is only wearing a vest, and your eyes widen in obvious appreciation of his finely toned physique. He tosses his vest at you before reaching up for the pull up bar in front of him. He lifts himself off the ground with ease and you watch, hypnotized by his slow controlled flexing._

 

Stop it, you told yourself as you settled down beside Carisi on the couch, where he proceeded to explain the case they were working on. The team had tracked down and arrested a man who they believed to be guilty of raping underage girls. He lured the girls in under the premise that he was a scout looking for girls with modelling talent. Unfortunately, he seemed to have an excuse for his association with each of the victims.

“It’s all too convenient,” you heard Carisi mutter to himself. “Too clean, he knows what he is doing. Practice, practice makes perfect.”

 

_You take a deep breath. Carisi smiles and slips his fingers under your skirt. “Practice makes perfect,” he smiles seductively as he rubs you gently.  You moan in appreciation of his technique._

 

“Did you say something?” Carisi asked from beside you.

“No!” You panicked, had he heard you?

Quick say something smart! “Detective, you said practice makes perfect. Do you think he has done this before?”

“I’m sure of it,” he said, confidently.

“Are you going to look into it?”

“Of course,” he flashed you a cheeky grin. “Detective class 101, never leave any stone unturned. You never know what you’ll find. Why don’t you check in with Barba.”

You nodded and headed over to Barba’s desk.

 

* * *

 

On your way over to Barba’s desk, an idea struck you.

“Mr Barba?”

“Yes?”

“Detective Carisi said he thought that there might be similar cases matching the M.O. of our cases. If we are able to find more victims over state lines, wouldn’t we be able to use federal law to crucify this guy?”

“Smart idea,” Barba flashed you an unexpected and genuine smile. “Why don’t you work with Carisi and see if you can help him find anything that matches our known victims.”

You smiled and nodded, turning to return to your work.

 

_“I’d rather work with you, Mr. Barba,” you say seductively as you push his chair backwards and slide down into his lap. You use his tie to pull his face close to yours and kiss him deeply. Without breaking contact with his lips, you move one leg over to straddle him. It doesn’t take much to get him excited as you rub against him. You start to unbutton his shirt…._

 

“Oh, and…” Barba called after you. You turned back to face him nervously. Barba beckoned you and you moved in closer. He dropped his voice slightly and said, “don’t let on that he inspired this line of investigation. He’s getting a little too big for his breeches already.”

“Oh?” you asked curiously.

“Fordham Law,” Barba rolled his eyes.

“Wait, Detective Carisi is in law school?”

“Do me a favor? Try and aim a little higher than Fordham night school?”

“Copy that, counselor,” you saluted him playfully and went to reclaim to your seat next to Detective Carisi.

 

* * *

 

“Where’d ya hear that?”

“Oh, I have my sources,” you whispered conspiratorially.

Carisi laughed, “how about I help you study for the LSATs?”

You tried to smother your amusement as you noticed Sergeant Dodds’ smirk.

“I would be honored.”

 

 _You moan as Carisi pushes you up against a dusty bookshelf._  
_“Why are the law books always at the back of the library?”_  
_“Because no one in their right mind is going to spend all their time reading these journals when they could be making out with a pretty girl like you.”_  
_Carisi reaches down and lifts your dress above your hips. You can feel him rubbing his crotch against you. You moan loudly and Carisi pushes his tongue into your mouth to silence you._  
_Suddenly, you hear the clip clop of the librarian’s heels. Quick as a flash, Carisi whisks you around the corner and you hide from the view of her prying eyes. You press your face against his chest to smother the sound of your giggling._  
_As the librarian departs, Carisi smirks at you before dropping to his knees. You grab the edge of the shelf just in time as he pushes your legs apart. You gasp and whimper quietly as he works his tongue around you. He stops for a moment to look up at your face._  
_“Don’t stop!”_  
_“Yes, ma’am!” he smirks up at you before getting back to work._

 

“So what did Barba think?”

“What does Barba think about what?” you hoped he hadn’t guessed what you had been picturing.

“About looking for new cases?

“Oh, he’s all for it. So, how does this work?”

“Ask the Sarge, he is the boss, he has all the access!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Sergeant?”

“Hey there. Are you settling in alright?”

“Yes thanks, Sarge,” you smiled at him gratefully. He was the first person to ask you how you were doing. “Say, Sarge? I was wondering if I could get your help?”

“Sure.”

“Mr. Barba said it would be a good idea to look for past offenses over state lines which match our offender’s M.O. Detective Carisi said that you were the guy with access to the NCIC database. So I thought I could be your partner? Temporarily, of course.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

_“Oh the pleasure’s all mine, Sergeant,” you moan. You are sitting in his lap while he kisses the back of your neck. If he keeps this up, there will definitely be a hickey there tomorrow morning. Dodds runs his hands over your thighs and you obligingly hook your knees over his, letting him press his fingers into your folds._

“Bingo!”

 

“What?” you yelped.

“We got some hits!” Dodds said, pointing to a list on the monitor in front of you. “There is DNA too. Looks like our lucky day!”

Dodds’ excitement hadn’t gone unnoticed. Barba and Carisi hurried over to see the results for themselves.

“Now what?”

“Now we call Dr. Warner and see if she will work her magic,” Carisi pulled out his phone and wandered away.

“If this pans out, you’ll have made this case a slam dunk.” Barba was looking much more relaxed.

“Basketball metaphors, Counselor? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Not all of us can be heavyweight champions, Sergeant,” Barba’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

You hid your smile and was saved from having to rescue the conversation by the return of Carisi.

“Good news, guys. Warner says we have several matches!”

“That was quick,” Dodds said, surprised.

“Well rape kits are being tested much more effectively now, thanks to the Lieutenant’s efforts,” Carisi said proudly.

Even Barba was smiling.

“Sounds like the Lieutenant is an amazing person,” you wondered what the Lieutenant was like.

“She is,” the three men said simultaneously.

“That’s the first thing I’ve seen you agree on all day.”

“And that is our cue,” Dodds rose from his chair and nodded at you. “Lieutenant Benson probably needs our help, let’s go Carisi.”

Carisi followed, winking at you as he shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

You turned to talk to Barba, only to find that he was no longer standing beside you.

“Mr. Barba, is there anything else I can do to help?” you join him at his desk.

“You did a good job today. Impressive for someone with no previous experience. You think like a lawyer,” Barba smiled.

 

 _Barba gets up and walks around to stand in front of you._  
_“I think you should know, I find smart women incredibly alluring,”  he runs a finger along your arm._  
_“Mr. Barba … sir, I wouldn’t mind it if you showed me exactly how … alluring.”_  
_Barba smirks and wraps his arm around your waist. Slowly and seductively he pulls you into a kiss, a kiss that quickly turns from sweet to desperate. He pushes you up against his desk, pressing himself between your legs._  
_You lean backwards and feel a sharp stab in your back._  
_“Ouch!” you gasp._  
_Barba pulls you away from the little scale model on his desk, making sure you weren’t hurt, then turns back to his desk. In one swooping motion, he pushes everything onto the floor, lifts you off your feet and sits you exactly where all the files had been only moments ago._  
_It doesn’t take him long to work off your underwear and knead your thighs with his long, dexterous fingers. You arch your back as his tongue works its magic on you. Just as you find yourself on the edge, he stops._  
_“Please, counselor,” you whimper needily._  
_“I need someone to look through my briefs.”_  
_“I’d be happy to oblige, counselor.”_  
_Before you know it, Barba is inside you and it doesn’t take long for you both to climax._

 

“Thank you,” you stuttered, blushing.

“We’re done for today, not much left to do here. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Barba.”

You grabbed your things and walked out of the door. As you walked home you reflected on your day, wondering how on earth you were going to handle working with three exceedingly handsome men on a daily basis.


End file.
